Umbrella
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: when gokudera is wet from the rain only one man see;s him and lends him an umbrella. but at what price?
1. Chapter 1

It was raining. The pitter-patter of the rain sounding more and more like music the longer I paid attention to it. I hummed my favorite song as I listened to the melody of the rain when I was interrupted by a loud curse from outside my home. I stood, instantly on edge, tonfa's raised, as I walked out of my house and into the wetness. It did not take me long to see the cause of the noise, one Gokudera Hayato stood in front of my house, shaking his head in what seemed like displeasure while talking on his cell phone. He was not wearing a coat despite the hard rain that was now falling.

"fuck off! Your the one who cheated on me and now you want to make it better!? You can't change the past and you can't take back what you fucking did!" he yelled, his face flushing in what could only be anger. I rose an eyebrow. Hmmm, so the rumor was true. I had heard that Yamamoto Taskeshi and Gokudera Hayato were going out, but to think the rain would cheat on the storm. I expected more of my fellow guardians. Not that I would admit to being a vongola guardian, of course. I allowed myself to listen to a bit more of his conversation, curiosity winning out over the slight annoyance I felt for the man. "don't give me that shit! You slept with her even though you came out to me first! Your the one who made me fall for men, and now your with a woman! And that stupid Haru of all people! you have no right to say anything about me!" he yelled once again, the rain no longer hiding a horrifying fact, the self proclaimed right hand man was _crying_. I sighed as my good upbringing won out over my hatred of all other humans who where weaker then I am, and soon I was striding foreword.

…...

Gokudera

By the time I noticed whose house I was standing in front of he was already there. Clearly having heard my conversation with taskeshi, Hibari Kyouya stood before me. The rain making the already attractive man seem like a greek god. He held up an umbrella over where I was standing and shook his head, seeming disgusted with himself, or me, I couldn't tell. I vaguely heard Takeshi say something about being sorry again, but I slammed the phone shut instead of replying. It was too late for that now. We were over. I signed as It had just occurred to me that I had been crying the whole time and I was now face to face with another guardian! Shit! "W-what do you want?" I asked, my voice cracking from the tears, damn it all! Hibari raised an eyebrow before replying

"I was going to offer you this umbrella. Its raining in case you didn't notice, and I will not allow you to infect the school with your cold germs because you did not take proper precautions in this weather." I stared at him in shock. Was he trying to be _Nice_? Why?

I shook my head at him and stepped closer, allowing the umbrella to shield me from the rain before I spoke again.

"thanks I guess. I dont owe you anything for this you know." I said quickly as I took the umbrella in my hand. He smirked and leaned in to whisper

"of course you do." before turning on his heal and going back into his house. I cursed as I started walking home.

/

The next day was hell, Takeshi had called me at least ten times last night and was now standing at my door first thing in the morning. I cursed again as he pushed passed me and walked in. I slammed the door closed before yelling at him for a good twenty minuets, then pushed him out the door and slammed it again this time in his face. I had made him cry, which was not my intention but still felt pretty damn good. I was about to take a shower when I noticed it. The damn umbrella was sitting on my dining room table Hibari's words ran through my head and before I knew it I was pissed off all over again. What the hell did he mean I owed him? Its just a fucking umbrella! I stomped my way to the bathroom hoping the water would clear my head.

/

By the time I was showered and dressed for school I was late, the tenth having left his house (if he was not late too) nearly half an hour before. I cursed again before grabbing my bag and headed out the door. By the time I got to school I had nearly forgotten the whole umbrella incident, that is, until I saw Hibari smirking at me at the school gate. He walked over and spoke just loud enough for me to hear "I am not going to bite you to death today, instead you will be paying me back for the umbrella by doing paper work in my office after school. Be there or I will bite you to death tomorrow." and with those unsettling words Hibari walked away, leaving me standing there pissed off once again, and now extremely (not to quote the turf top) late for class. I sighed as I lit up and leaned against the wall. There was no point in going to class now anyway. Id wait for the next period.

/

After school.

"But gokudera-kun you have to go!" tenth bellowed in horror when I told him I was not going to go do fucking paper work for Hibari. I looked at the tenth pleadingly, hoping to get him to let it go. Instead he went into boss mode and said very sternly. " Its your responsibility to pay back what you owe. And this is Hibari we are talking about. I wont ask you to go again. I'll see you tomorrow." and with that he and Takeshi left, Takeshi looked back a few times though. I sighed again. He was going to bug me about what happened all night again. I just knew it.

I walked into Hibari's office without bothering to knock only to walk in on him sleeping away in front of a massive pile of paper work. Shit, was that for me?! "Oi. You better not be planning on making me do all the fucking work for you while you just sleep.?" I asked, letting my voice wake Hibari up rather abruptly which caused him to go into attack mode and swing a tonfa at my face. I cursed as I jumped back, pulling out dynamites as I landed on my feet a few feet away from him. He seemed confused though, no longer violent, and soon his tonfas went back into his jacket before he spoke, sleep still in his voice.

"As a matter of fact, this is My share of the paper work. Your's is over there" he said as he gestured to another monster stack by the couch. I groaned in sheer horror. He has this much work to do?! Why the hell dose he even bother? I cursed as I headed for the couch, quickly sitting down and grabbing a pen and one of the stack's to begin working. Tenth wanted me to do this, might as well get it over with.

/

By the time I was finished both of my legs had gone numb and I had a killer head ache. I looked over to Hibari who was laying once again, surrounded by paperwork, at his desk. I stood and walked over to him, allowing myself to admire his features up close. I had always thought he was the perfect man in terms of looks. But I had never admired his beauty up close until now. I felt myself blush a bit as he hummed in his sleep, he was clearly having a good dream. The humming over intesified until I started to feel the familure hardness in my pants. I shook my head. Really, using Hibari's dream to get myself off? I was better then this! Even if my lover broke up with me, broke my heart and chose a woman. I was still better then this. I was about to leave when hibari uttered something. At first I was sure it was just more happy noises but then, as he spoke the word more clearly, I was able to understand it. He had said one heart stopping, gut wrenching line.

One that would change me forever.

"_Gokudera Hayato, I love you."_

/

I walked home quickly, not looking back at the school or around myself at all. I was too preoccupied with the feelings I was experiencing. I had never thought of Hibari as a potental love interest, not because he was not attractive, far from it, Hibari was like the king of attractiveness. And its not like im not interested, I just never thought the lonely, crowd hating bastard would feel for anyone, let alone me, the kind of feelings he had confessed too. I sighed and closed my eyes, wanting very badly to forget the expression on his face when he said those words, wishing I had left just a few moments before, but I didn;t. I stayed and this is what it got me. I was falling for it, for the idea of Hibari kyouya and myself together. By the time I got to my apartment I was no longer thinking about takeshi, already onto my next love. Hibari Kyouya.

/

Hibari.

When I woke up in my office covered by Gokudera's coat I was displeased to say the least. I had wanted to spend more time with the man, after all he was my secret crush. Not like I would ever tell him or anyone else this, of course. Still, I had feelings for him, I had since the day he walked into the school for the frist time, crushing a cigrette under his feet and shooting glares at anyone who moved near him. He was beautiful, his silver hair was my favorite thing about him. I wanted to run my fingers threw it, touch him in ways that would make even the devil blush, and coax my name from his lips. But this was just a fantasy because even though Gokudera was interested in men, and even though he was now newly single, he would never fall for such a man as myself. He needed someone out going and fun, not cold and disinterested in other people... well, in almost all other people. Hayato was the exeption.

I walked to my house, passing by gokudera's place on my way. I stopped for a moment, hoping to see him through the window when suddenly he walked out of the balcony door and was instantly starring at me. I looked back at him awkwardly, hoping I was not giving my feelings of excitement away, when he winked at me and motioned for me to come up to his room. I nearly chocked on air.

By the time I made it to his door I was shaking in anticipation. I wanted this man, wanted him terribly. And now I would take him, as soon as he opened that door I was going to kiss one gokudera hayato.

/

gokudera.

I opened my front door and before hibari could say or do anything I grabbed his tie and kissed him. The kiss was slow at first, his lips instantly moving with mine, until our tongues began to fight for dominance. He won but I think I put up a damn good fight, if the way he was panting was any indication.

I pulled him into the house, slamming the door closed behind us as he pushed me hard into my couch, I looked at him for a moment, slightly worried that he was going to reject me, when he walked over to me and capturing my eyes in his said, "I love you." before our lips were connected again and all thoughts left my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Hibari pushed me down onto the couch and crawled on top of me his hands roaming my body slowly as he made his way to my pants. I was not as willing to move slowly, needing very much to release, and started undoing his belt and pants while his hands roamed freely over my now bare chest.

I moaned as his hands coasted over my nipples, my hands moving to his hair in new found need for the man above me. Soon he was pressing our lower bodies together, rubbing and pressing until I couldnt take it anymore. His lips left mine as I let out a strangled plea for more, his hands going to my hair, tugging softly for a moment before using my hair to pull my head back to reveal my neck. He then sunk his teeth into my skin and I felt like I would explode from the sheer pleasure it caused me. I moaned out his name over and over as he sucked on that spot until he finally seemed to have had enough of my neck and moved onto my pants. From there it was a blur of pleasure.

/

When I work up I was tangled up in my blankets, Hibari lay next to me. My eyes followed the frame of his body until they met his eyes that seemed to be doing the same. I smiled as I moved closer, hibari wrapping an arm around me tightly. I smiled and hugged him while his hands played in my hair.

"we should get ready for school." I said, only to receive a soft nod from him before he pulled away slowly and began to dress. I followed suit and got into my school uniform as well. By the time we had eaten, (Hibari had to cook because I was not able to make anything edible) and were walking out the door it was past the time I needed to be at the tenths and I cursed under my breath. "whats wrong?" he asked, looking content as we walked to school. I shook my head at myself before speaking "I forgot to pick up the tenth! Im the worst right hand man ever what if Yamamoto drops the ball during an attack?! The tenth could be hurt." I said, my face pale with concern, Hibari only smiled before taking my hand. "its ok Hayato. Im sure Sawada can handle himself. After all he is the man I agreed to follow. He should be able to protect himself." I nodded as we walked into the school only to see the tenth standing next to one of the school's delinquents with his hands flaring in the air in obvious apology. I pulled out my dynamites and tossed them at them, only to accidentally hit the tenth in the process of trying to save him. Hibari seemed amused, much to my annoyance, at this fact. I was about to apologize for the hundredth time at the tenths bedside, (he was now in the nurses office) when Hibari pulled me up and kissed me much to my shock and the tenths slight horror before turning and walking away from me. His hand on the door he turned around and said, very firmly, "I love you, don't destroy my school, I'll see you after school Hayato." and then walked away. I stood there in front of the tenth blushing like a mad man. I barely noticed when Yamamoto fainted.

/

By the end of the day I was exhausted. Having Hibari Kyouya as a boyfriend would be tricky. That was for sure. I had had to explain myself to so many people today,, all of the guardians had asked me about the kiss, and Yamamoto had even fainted from the sight of it. Though I did kind of like that reaction... anyway it was a long day and I was ready for some relaxation time with Hibari. I smiled as I walked to his office only to be stopped by a frail scream coming from the room, no sooner had I opened the door then a frightened student and discipline committee member come running out of the room, bowing in what could be both apology and respect before quickly leaving the office. I smirked, leave it to Kyouya to scare his own men..

"you really should treat your men with a little respect Kyouya." I said as I closed the door and walked over to him at his desk. He smiled up at me, his paper work slightly falling onto the floor. The pile was larger then it had been the day before.

"sorry Hayato. I have work I have to finish before we go home. But it looks like it'll rain, so you go ahead of me." he said, as he leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and nodded, not really seeing the need to sit around while he worked.

I got home just in time to grab the annoying umbrella from the other day before heading back to the school to meet with hibari. This time I would give him the chance to walk with me under the umbrella.. who knows, we might even stop for a kiss.

The End


End file.
